


Communication

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Child Logan, Child Patton, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Married Couple, Muteness, Prinxiety - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It's Patton's first day of school! He can't wait to meet all the new kids in his class, and get to know his teacher! It's the boy around the corners first day too! Patton doesn't know him, but he's sure they'll make great friends!





	1. Parents and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first stab at a multi chapter fic!

"Patton! Hurry up you're going to miss the bus!"  
  
"Love, worst comes to worst I can drive him."  
  
Patton's papa turned and smiled at him, "Are you ready for your first day of first grade, my little prince?"  
  
Patton giggled, his papa was so silly. He presented his backpack, "Yep! I'm all ready to go!"  
  
"Did you do that all by yourself?" His papa wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "Oh, you've grown up so fast!"  
  
Patton hugged his papa's leg, "Don't cry, Papa! I'll never grow up!"  
  
Patton heard a chuckle from behind him, he turned around to see his dad smiling softly.  
  
"Daddy! Help me, Papa's crying!"  
  
"Come on Patton, I'll cheer Papa up in a minute. But you, my little ray of sunshine, you need to get to the bus stop." Patton's dad took him by the hand, "Come on, I'll walk you there."  
  
Patton stopped, and didn't let his dad take him any further. His dad turned around and looked at him curiously.  
  
Patton declared, much to his dad's dismay, "But Papa said I was all grown up, so I should walk there all by myself!"  
  
Patton missed the glare his dad gave his papa, and the small chuckle that his papa supplied in response.  
  
His papa whisked Patton off his feet. "My darling angel, your dad and I need to go to the bus stop, but we don't know the way." His papa dramatically put a hand to his forehead, and put Patton down on the ground. "Woe is me!" He exclaimed, then a look of realization passed over his papa's face, "But Patton, you know the way don't you!" His papa knelt to his level "Little knight, will you please show us the way?"  
  
Patton nodded excitedly, "Of course Papa! It isn't far! Follow me!" Patton grabbed both his fathers hands and dragged them out the door.  
  
The bus stop was empty, except for a adult wearing an interesting hat and a boy Patton's age. Patton let go of his fathers' hands, and ran over to greet the other child. The young boy was clutching his backpack straps tight in his hands.  
  
Patton bounded up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned stiffly around, keeping his eyes trained on a butterfly on Patton's shirt. Patton smiled, "Hi! I'm Patton. What's your name?"  
  
The boy stared silently, and Patton couldn't tell if he was stunned or scared. The boy glanced away quickly, and turned around. Patton looked around, his parents were talking with the other adult, and no one else was around.  
  
Patton, because he didn't want to be bored, tapped the boy again, this time the boy didn't turn around.  
  
Patton pouted, this other kid wasn't being very nice. Patton decided he would try one last time and then if he didn't respond he'd find something else to do.  
  
This time when Patton tapped his shoulder, the kid's shoulders raised to his ears, and he curled in on himself.  
  
Patton froze. That wasn't normal. Patton heard a loud voice behind him.  
  
A voice yelled from behind him, "What did you do?" The person that had been talking with his dads rushed forward. He moved Patton away from the boy with a firm grip, and started to speak softly to him, whilst he rubbed small circles on his back.  
  
"Lo, it's okay, it's okay..."  
  
The boy had a firm grip on his dad's hair that wasn't tucked beneath the hat, and didn't seem like he was going to let go. The man picked him up, sending a sharp glare towards all three of them.  
  
The man spat, "Thank you, so much, for putting my son in a state of distress." Then he hissed, "We both greatly appreciate it." And with this he left.  
  
Patton felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't tried to hurt the other kid. He just wanted to get to know him, to make friends.  
  
Patton heard two voiced intertwining. He realize very quickly what was happening. His dad was yelling.  
  
"He can't just do that!"  
  
"Hun, please calm down, we don't know their situation, we shouldn't jump to conclusions about him."  
  
His dad yelling only made the tears fall harder. He had never heard his dad so angry before.  
  
"Darling! You're being unreasonable!"  
  
"And you're taking his side! I'm going home Roman. When you're ready to understand my point of view, you know where to find me."  
  
"Virgil! Wait! Please..." Patton heard his papa sigh.  
  
"Oh Patton," His papa started, "I'm so sorry you heard that. Here," His papa started to wipe the tears from Patton's cheeks. "Little prince, be brave, kind, and helpful at school today, alright? For us."  
  
Patton smiled, "Absolutely Papa! Help Daddy feel better okay? I love you!"  
  
His papa smiled softly, as the bus pulled up to the bus stop. "I love you too, my daring knight, now have a wonderful time!"  



	2. Friendship and Missing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets the boy again! Hopefully this time it will go better.

The kid didn't showed up to the bus stop again, until one day a week later.

\---- 

Patton skipped merrily along the sidewalk. His fathers walked hand in hand behind him, enjoying the sight of their joy filled son.

Suddenly Patton stopped. The boy from the first day stood on the edge of the sidewalk. He rocked back and forth on his heels, never losing his balance, never slowing down. Patton wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to hurt him again.

Before Patton could come to a decision, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Patton glanced up to see his papa holding onto him.

His dad walked over to the child. Patton couldn't hear what he was saying, but eventually the child handed a paper to his papa. His dad read it before handing it back to the kid. He said a few more things before walking over to where they were standing.

His parents started to talk quietly, but his papa's grip on his shoulder didn't loosen. Patton strained to hear what they were murmuring about. He managed to pick up a few words.

".....sick.......father......quiet......scared......" His dad's voice was hushed, and urgent.

His papa spoke quietly, "...help.... compassion .....hospital....."

Patton didn't know what they were saying, but it didn't seem like a good thing. Patton saw the bus round the corner, so he squirmed out of his papa's grip. He skipped over, to stand behind the boy.

He called back to his dads, just before he got on the bus. "Bye Dadda! Bye Papa! I love you!"

Then he got on the bus without another word. Patton went to sit down on his normal seat only to see the boy from the bus stop sitting against the window. Patton slid down next to him.

Patton looked over at him, the boy was staring out the window silently. Patton noticed the other boy's constant, and steady drumming on his leg. Patton began to copy the beat. He wasn't sure what the boy was doing, but maybe this would help.

The boy suddenly stopped, and turned to stare at Patton. Patton noticed he wasn't really staring at him though. His eyes were trained on Patton's right ear, but at least he was looking in Patton's direction, right?

Patton took this as an invitation to talk to the boy, and he smiled at him, "Hi! I'm really sorry for what happened the first day. I hope we can still be friends! I'm Patton!"

The boy's eyes skipped around the bus. Then he dug out something from his bag, and started to write on it.

"Logan?" Patton read, "Is that your name?"

Logan didn't answer, but he didn't write anything else down. Logan's eyes were trained on his lap, and the tapping had returned.

"Okay! I'll call you Logan! We're going to be great friends!" Patton talked the whole ride to school, not caring or noticing that Logan was silent. When they arrived, Logan followed Patton off the bus, and waited nearby him. Patton was overjoyed to see that Logan didn't leave him as soon as the bus ride was over.

Logan stared at the ground. He was playing with a pebble that had made its way onto the asphalt.

Patton heard the whistle from the school yard signaling school was going to start soon. He didn't want to leave Logan here alone, but he didn't want to get in trouble. His dad told him to obey the rules, but his papa told him to help those in need. How could he do both?

Patton, remembering what happened last time, tried to get Logan's attention carefully, without touching him.

"Hey Logan? We need to go! School going to start soon, so we need to get inside!"

Logan didn't respond, but he picked up the rock he had been playing with, and stared at Patton.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Patton extended his hand for Logan to take, but he didn't. Pattron shrugged, "Okay, come on!"

Patton lead Logan towards the field where the classes were all lining up. Patton brought Logan over to his class and stood behind everyone else in line. Eventually they all walked into their classroom, and their teacher, Picani started to take attendance. After they were done, they noticed Logan.

They stooped down to Logan's height, and addressed him carefully. "Hey kiddo. What's your name?"

Logan didn't respond.

"My name's Picani." Picani said kindly, "Do you know what your teacher's name is?"

Logan was quiet, his eyes flittling over the room as Picani looked down at him sympathetically.

"Kiddo," Picani started gently, "if you can't tell me your name, we'll have to go the office."

Logan started to figet, his eyes flicking around aimlessly, just skimming around Picani's face before jerking away from any form of eye contact. His hands had resumed to constant drumming on his legs.

Patton, seeing Logan was getting nervous, stepped in. "His name's Logan!"

Picani look at Patton in suprise, "Oh, Logan!" Picani looked at their attendence sheet. "I don't think the school was expecting you back so soon! Thank you Patton, that was a silly oversight on my part!"

Patton grinned, and he saw Logan visibly relax. His drumming became slower, less frantic.

\----

Patton stared down at the numbers in front of him. Usually he would ask Picani for help, but they were helping Sarah. Patton looked over at Logan. His paper was filled with numbers, and he was reading. Patton wondered if he could show Patton how to do it.

"Logan?" Patton started, "I don't understand this. Can you help me?"

Logan stared for a moment before he got out his white board. Logan walked over to Patton and wrote one of the problems he was working on 4+3=__ Logan then drew four dots connected with a plus to three dots.

Logan wrote down, 'how many dots?' And pointed to the side with four. Patton paused momentarily, surprised at just how neat the writing was.

Patton was happy he could read, but it had been a struggle to learn. Papa always read him a bedtime tale, and Dadda had taught him how to write his letters and numbers. One day however, Papa had been 'not very well' as Dadda described it, so Patton thought maybe Papa needed a bedtime story! So Patton brought in the book they had been reading, and snuggled next to his spleeping parent. Patton had started reading. Roman woke up to the sound of Patton trying to sound out the word 'immaculate'.

Patton felt a light tap on his arm. Logan looked curiously at him. Patton realized he hadn't answered Logan's question.

"Four!" Patton exclaimed.

Logan jumped a bit at Patton's sudden exclamation, he ran his fingers along one side of the board, stopping before his finger ran over the edge of the board. Logan hesitantly continued. 'And here?'

"Three!"

'Now how many are there on the board.'

Patton counted each dot before saying proudly, "Seven!"

After he said this Logan finished the problem by filling in the number seven on his board. He wrote, 'Correct' then returned to his reading.

\----

Later, it was Patton's favorite time of day, circle time!

"Alright kiddos why don't you all join me down here? Crisscross applesauce."

Patton bounded over and plopped down next to Picani. Logan slowly trailed behind him, and lowered himself next to Patton.

When all the kids were sitting. Picani introduced the book they were going to read to the class, and started to read. The story was about a cat in a funny hat. The hat reminded Patton of Logan's dad's hat, they were both so weird!

After circle time Logan slid his white board towards Patton showed him tbe eords written. It read: 'come to my house?'

Patton nodded vigorously, "Afterschool? Of course! My dads always let me hang out with friends in the past, so I'm sure it's fine!"

Logan nodded before focusing on the coloring page in front if him. Patton and Logan got off the bus together and started walking down towards Logan's house.

Neither of Patton's dads had been around the bus stop, maybe dad is still feeling bad, Patton reasoned.

When Patton and Logan arrived at Logan's place, Logan unlocked the door and stepped inside. Patton followed, and was instantly awestruck by the decorations all around the house.

It was full of blues and yellows, big windows pouring dark blue light into the room from stained glass.

Logan sat on the floor. A spherical replica of various constellations, planets, and stars were elevated from the ground. Patton stared up, awestruck by the gaint display.

"Woah. What is that?" Patton asked.

Logan wrote, 'an accurate replica of the milky way galaxy that I designed based off the date of my birth.'

"You built that?" Patton gasped, "Wow that's so cool!"

Logan jerked his head to the side stiffly before writing, 'No, I designed it. My father built it off of my instructions.'

Patton laughed lightly, "Silly! I didn't think you assembled it! I just wanted to complement you! I just thought you deserved a Patt-on the back!" Patton burst into a fit of giggles over his own joke, however Logan simply stared at him in confusion.

Patton giggled, "Patton, like my name, but also pat on!"

Logan nodded, and returned to tinkering with a smaller metal knick knack.

\-----

"Roman! Patton still isn't home!" Virgil was pacing the living room floor. Patton was late by half an hour, he was never late!

"Love it's only been thirty minutes." Roman walked in, wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist to stop his pacing. "The bus probably got held up. I'm sure he'll be home anytime now."

"But--"

"No buts! Come on, help me decide what to make for dinner, waiting around won't change anything."

\----

"Roman he should have been here an hour ago!" Roman was getting nervous as well.

"I'll call the school." Roman suggested. After a few minutes of Roman pacing the conversation came to a close, "Yes. Mmhm. Thank you. Yeah. I will. Okay. Have a great night."

Roman collapsed onto the couch, and held his head in his hands. Roman mumbled in muffled words, "He got on the bus. He got off the bus where he was meant to."

Virgil heard a loud sniffle, "They don't know where he is. We would have had a thirty minute head start if it wasn't for me!"

Virgil started in shock. Was Patton really... Virgil shook that thought from his head, no they would find him! "Roman, get a grip! He's missing, not dead. We should ask around the neighborhood."

Roman and Virgil split up to look around the neighborhood. Roman went right, and Virgil went left. It was going to be a stressful evening.

\--

Roman was so annoyed at himself. Why didn't he take Virgil's worries more seriously? Now his son, their son was missing and possibly dead.

After what felt like years of asking around, no one so far had seen him, and Roman was losing hope.

Roman looked up at the gaint house before him. It was the last house down their dead end street, and Roman had never met the people who lived there, however desperate times call for desperate measures.

\----

A knock interupted Logan and Patton's playdate. Logan jumped as the first set of in knocks came, and quickly jumped to his feet, rushing to the door. Patton followed a few feet behind him.

Logan opened the door, and a familar voice came forth, "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but-- oh, _oh,_ um hello... well I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Patton? He never came home this afternoon and--"

Patton rushed forward, past Logan, and attacked his papa with a hug. "Hi papa!"

After a few seconds of his papa not hugging him him back, Patton felt something wet hit his head, and he heard his papa sniffle. Patton looked up to see his papa sobbing into his hand.

"Papa?"

"Oh Patton, you're... I... I'm glad your okay."

"Huh? Of course I'm okay! I've been with Logan!"

"We have a lot to talk about, but for now let's go home. Say... Say goodbye to Logan."

"Okay Papa!" Patton turned to Logan, "I had a lot of fun! I hope we can do it again soon! See ya!"

\----

When Patton and Roman got home, Roman called Virgil, to give him the good news. A few minutes later they heard the door open, then slam.

"Hun?" Roman asked cautiously.

Virgil came storming into the room, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were wet and bloodshot. "Patton!" Virgil snapped forcefully, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Disappearing like that without word? You can't do that!"

Roman stepped in between his husband and son, and put his hand reassuringly on Virgil's chest. "Love, I know you're upset, I am too, but this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I taught him better than that! We taught him better than that!" Virgil collapsed onto his husband, "What if something worse had happened?"

"Love, we tried our best, we couldn't have known that would happen."

"But it did! Our best wasn't good enough! What if next time Patton is kidnapped? What if he doesn't know not to get into a stranger's car? What if--"

"My love--"

Patton chirped from his space on the floor, "Why are you both so upset?"

"What do you mean why are we upset!" Virgil shouted, "We--, I thought you were dead! You disappeared without telling us anything! What were we supposed to think!"

Patton fell silent. He had made things worse. Patton wasn't sure why his dad was so upset, but clearly talking wasn't helping.

Virgil turned to Roman clearly exasperated, "I'm going to bed. Maybe we can talk about this in the morning, but I'm really drained right now."

Roman sighed, "Alright my love, sleep well." Virgil kissed Roman goodnight, but before he left to go to sleep he stooped and pecked Patton on the forehead.

"Goodnight Patton."

"Night Dadda!"

Virgil sighed before heading to bed. Roman turned to Patton a tired look on his face.

"Come on Patton, why don't you help me get dinner heated up."

Patton nodded, a grin spreading on his face. He agreed happily, not noticing the deep sigh his papa supplied.

Roman rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. He was glad Patton was alright and safe, but boy did that search drain him! Roman sighed, tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this second chapter! I'm excited to see where this story goes! 
> 
> Tumblr: @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense.
> 
> Or
> 
> Patton has an interesting day at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: bullying, homophobia, homophobic violence, food mentioned, dysphoria mentioned
> 
> Please heed the warnings!

  
When Patton woke up the next morning, the usual scent of his dad's cooking waa missing from the air. Patton walked sleepily into the living room, expecting to find one of his parents, but no on was there. Patton heard voices coming from his parent's room.  
  
"Vee, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I'll be fine I'm just," a muffled sob sounded from the other side of the door.  
  
"Do you need me to slay that beast we call dysphoria?"  
  
Patton heard a strangled laugh followed by, "I'm not sure that'll help much Princey. But you could help me slay these cramps."  
  
"Of course, my love! Anything."  
  
Patton heard footsteps aproch the door before his Dad called out.  
  
"Wait! Ro, what time is it?"  
  
"It is 8:10-- oh shoot!"  
  
"Get Patton in the bus, I'll live."  
  
"Alright hun, I love you!"  
  
Roman ran out of his bedroom, and almost tripped over Patton.  
  
"Oh! Hey buddy! Dad's not feeling so well, so breakfast is going to be pretty simple this morning! Can you get dressed for me while I get that ready?"  
  
Patton nodded, and hurried off to get ready. He ignored the feeling that he'd done something wrong. When he returned a plate with a peice of toast topped with some banana sat on the table. As soon as he was done his dad walked into the room. Patton's papa walked over.  
  
"Hun? Do you need anything?"  
  
A non-committal groan came from Virgil as he seemed to curl in in himself even more.  
  
"Dad?" Patton asked.  
  
Virgil groaned and wrapped his arms around torso not hearing his son.  
  
Patton suddenly realized what he was feeling. He felt bad. It was his fault his dad was in pain. He had hurt Logan with his voice, and now his dad.  
  
Patton whimpered quietly, and Virgil's head snapped up at the sound.  
  
"Patton? What are you still doing here?" Virgil asked, he looked tired and annoyed, but he wasn't raising his voice.  
  
"I... uh" Patton stumbled over his thoughts.  
  
Roman gently grabbed Patton's hand, "Come on little prince! Let's go catch that bus, so you can conquer the day!"  
  
Patton hesitently let himself be led to the bus stop, his mind still on his dad.  
  
The bus was pulling up the the stop when they arrived, and Logan was again alone on the curb.  
  
The bus ride itself was uneventful, with Patton and Logan both not saying a word.  
  
Logan seemed unaware of Patton's odd behavior, however when they got to school, Picani was not so easily fooled. Picani watched as the usually bubbly, loud, talkative little boy, sit silently in his normal spot on the floor. Picani frowned, but started to take roll call, when they reached Patton's name, no sound echoed throughout the room. All Picani could see was a hesitant hand in the air.  
  
Picani's frown deeped. Something was wrong. Patton was never this quiet. Picani settled the kids down with a quiet activity, when that was done, they asked a passing teacher, Remy, if they could keep an eye on their class.  
  
Picani brought Patton out into the hallway.  
  
"Patton, kiddo, what's going on?"  
  
Patton shook his head. Still no words were spoken.  
  
"Are you feeling sick?" Picani tried, but again all Patton supplied was a head shake 'no'.  
  
"Can you speak, kiddo?" Picani asked gently.  
  
Patton hesitated before nodding.  
  
"Kiddo, why aren't you speaking?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Patton choked out.  
  
"Oh, no no no! Patton, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just worried."  
  
Patton nodded.  
  
"You seemed off, that's all kiddo. I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."  
  
"I'm fine." Patton mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. Picani's eyes softened more at the sight of their distressed student.  
  
"Oh Patton, do you want a hug?"  
  
Patton nodded, and Picani engulfed Patton in a tight warm hug.  
  
"Kiddo," Picani whispered into Patton's ear, "if anything is ever going on at home, at school, wherever, come to me, please. Alright?"  
  
Patton nodded against Picani's chest.  
  
~~~~  
  
A little while later Picani called the kids, "Okay kiddos line up! It's time for lunch!"  
  
Patton sat with Logan. When they were both done Patton lead Logan outside.  
  
Patton felt better after talking to Picani. Maybe he wasn't the problem. "What do you want to play Logan?"  
  
Logan didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground.  
  
"That's okay! I want to make you a flower crown! Follow me!"  
  
Patton lead Logan out into the field covered in various colours of flowers. Patton sat down in the center of a group of flowers, and patted the spot next to him.  
  
"Come on Lo! Sit down!"  
  
Logan hesitantly sat next to Patton.  
  
Patton started to weave it was a pattern he'd done many times before with his dads. Patton looked over to see Logan imitating the weaving with his own flowers. Patton's eyes lit up, no one had ever tried to weave a crown with him!  
  
Just as Patton was about to comment on how great Logan's crown was, Patton's own crown was ripped from his hands. Patton looked up in dismay, he had almost finished that!  
  
Two older boys stood over Patton one of which held his flower crown in disgust.  
  
"What is this? Two little princesses playing dress up?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you gay or something?"  
  
The first boy took the crown in both of his hands and tore it in half. Patton let an upset squeak slip past his lips. That was a mistake.  
  
The kid looked down at Patton, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Oh pretty boy, do you have a problem? You know what I'll give you something to have a problem about." He gestured something to his friend.  
  
The other boy picked up Patton roughly, one hand clamped over his mouth the other harshly wrapped around his waist. The kid carried Patton far from any teacher's view before dropping him hard.  
  
"So what do have to say queer?  
  
Patton stared silently, what was happening? Why was this happening? Patton then remembered something his dad had told him a few weeks ago.  
  
_"Patton? Patton come here for a minute."_  
  
_Patton came skipped into his parent's room, happily bounding over to his Dad._  
  
_"Patton, I know we've talked about what to do if an adult hurts you at school or tries to tries to take you somewhere you shouldn't go, but it's time we talk about other kids."_  
  
_"Huh, what are you talking about Daddy?"_  
  
_His dad sighed, "Some kids may not like your papa and I being together. They may take it out on you, so if a kid starts to call you names go to your teacher and tell us okay?"_  
  
_"Okay!"_  
  
_"And if a kid starts to threaten you or hurt you, what do you do?"_  
  
_"Run, and tell a teacher?"_  
  
_"Yes, find an adult you trust..."_  
  
Patton's mind leaped to Picani, and he ran. It should have been easy. It should have been straightforward. Dad had made it sound like the other kids couldn't stop you.  
  
But they did. Patton ran only to be caught by the collar by one kid, and pulled backwards.  
  
"Oh look, a little fagot trying to run away. Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Patton murmured, "My dad told me that if anyone was threatening me I needed to tell a teacher."  
  
"Ha! Which one fag?" The second boy snapped.  
  
He didn't have time to think before a harsh pain blossomed from his face. His head snapped backwards, and some warm liquid streamed down his face, and Patton had just enough time to taste the salty and metalic taste before he was struck again. The pain bloomed from his stomach and Patton collapsed onto the ground, unable to contain the vomit, or tears.  
  
"Fag, get up. You weak little pussy." The older boy kicked Patton hard in the ribs. Patton gasped for air, but every breath was torture. His ribs screamed at him  
  
"Stop!" A loud, and familiar voice shouted, "Henry Baker! Jackson Clark! Get over he--" Patton felt his eyes get heavy, the world was going out of focus. Everything was going dark.  
  
When Patton's eyes refocused he saw Picani yelling at the two boys, and Logan running towards him.  
  
He blinked, and suddenly three other teachers were there.  
  
Another blink, and Picani was kneeling beside him near Logan. Picani looked like he was talking, but all Patton could hear was buzzing.  
  
Patton's eyes grew heavy, he tried to stay awake, but the sun was just so warm. Darkness engulfed his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, boy things got intense!
> 
> Tumblr: @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


	4. It's Alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is fine. Everything is fine. It's all alright. It's all alright...

Patton faded in and out of consciousness, and as he did this he caught bits and pieces of a conversation.  
  
"Please ------ you can't ----"  
  
"---- excuse me, ------- son is in there!"  
  
\------------- sorry, but----"  
  
"Pardon? Our son is ------- and you have the adacity to---"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm just doing my job. I don't have another choice."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Patton heard an exasperated sigh, this was followed by footsteps. The voice of his papa got quieter, but he could still slightly make it out. "Oh Vee, love, please don't cry... he's going to be okay... Come on mi amor, let's go check on Logan."  
  
Patton tried to sit up, he wanted to call out after his fathers, but the sharp pain that shot through his ribs that followed attempting to sit discouraged this. Patton felt tears well up in his eyes, the excruciating pain made him want to scream and cry, but he didn't.  
  
Remember the last time you cried out? It's the reason you're here in the first place. Stay quiet. Know your place. Maybe then it won't happen again.  
  
Patton forced the tears out of his eyes. He shoved the lump in his throat down, and a few minutes later when a nurse walked in he let him do the talking. Only talking when needed. He didn't complain about the scorching pain searing throughout his body. No. He listened and nodded. He didn't complain. He would never talk back. Never cry. It was fine. He was fine.  
  
\------  
  
Roman had a supportive arm around Virgil as they walked down the hallway together. Every small sniffle from his husband made Roman's heart grow tight. Roman stopped and turned to Virgil, immediately embracing him in a hug.  
  
They stood there for a while not talking, not moving, until Virgil started to mumble into Roman's neck.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
Roman pulled back in dismay. Virgil was staring at the ground, tears occasionally falling, hitting the floor near his feet. "No! No. Virgil, love, look at me! This was in no way your fault."  
  
"The last thing I did was reprimand him." Virgil collapsed, burying his head in his knees. He mumbled, muffled by his legs, "I'm a horrible excuse for a father."  
  
"No, darling, love! You are a wonderful father! You've taught Patton so much. You should see the way his face lights up when you help him draw. He loves you so much."  
  
Virgil's tears flowed thick and fast, and Roman drew Virgil closer into a long hug.  
  
"Vee. He's going to be alright."  
  
Virgil shook with each sob, "I... I just... I'm scared Roman..." Virgil choked out.  
  
Roman nodded, "I am too, mi amor. I am too."  
  
Roman and Virgil walked into hospital room that belonged to their neighbor. Logan stood next to his father, and Logan had a strong grip on his father's hand.  
  
Roman noticed Logan glanced at all the machines connected to his father. His free hand started tapping against the frame of the bed.  
  
"Hey Logan." Roman murmured.  
  
Logan jerked his head away at the sound of Roman's voice, and he instinctively shrunk away from the two people who entered the room.  
  
"Are you doing alright?" Roman asked quietly, "Sorry we left for so long... We weren't expecting it to be so difficult."  
  
Logan started to scratch at the palm of his hand.  
  
"Logan," Virgil started, "Logan, we thought it might be best if you came home with us. We don't mind if you stay in your own home, but the hospital can't take care of you and your dad."  
  
Logan glanced down at his father, his palm scratching, and finger tapping getting faster, and harder.  
  
Roman gently knelt next to Logan, "Hey Logan? Logan buddy? It's going to be alright. We are all going to be alright."  
  
Logan twitched, glancing in Roman's direction, before slowly moving away from his father. He walked past Roman, who had offered his hand, past Virgil whose tears still streamed down his face, and out the door. They followed him, cautiously, as Logan lead them out of the hospital.

\------

  
Patton lay still. He wouldn't move. It hurt. It all hurt. He was weak. He was a coward. He should be stronger. Logan was stronger. Logan didn't respond to the other boy's taunting. Logan didn't get beaten up. If Patton was more like Logan, he wouldn't have been beaten up. He wouldn't have been hurt. He would be more like Logan. He wouldn't get hurt anymore. He'd be alright. He was alright. It was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, it's been in the works for a while now, sorry it's so short! 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


	5. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to take care of Logan, when Roman has to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- vomit mentioned (it's quick in passing though)

  
Roman pulled into the driveway of his house, he glanced around the oddly quiet car. Logan was sound asleep in Patton's carseat, and Virgil was staring out the passenger side window, in his reflection Roman could make out faint tears rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Vee..." Roman whispered, and his husband quickly whiped the tears away, before turning to him.  
  
"Yeah Ro?" He croaked.  
  
Roman frowned, before gently responding, "Logan's asleep, so I'm going to set him up in Patton's room. Can you get some sleep for me?"  
  
Virgil nodded, "I can try."  
  
Roman leant over, and pecked his husband on the cheek, "I'll join you as soon as I can."  
  
They both got out of the car, Virgil headed inside, and Roman went to the door closest to Logan.  
  
As quietly as he could, he opened the car door, and unbuckled the sleeping child. Roman lifted Logan from his seat, and carefully, so he wouldn't wake him, he adjusted Logan so his head rested on Roman's shoulder.  
  
Roman brought the little boy inside, and lay him down on the couch, so he could change the sheets in Patton's room.   
  
Fifteen minutes later he was carrying the sleeping bundle again.   
  
Roman lay him down in Patton's bed, and a wave of sadness washed over him. Logan looked so peaceful, and warm snuggled up in Patton's bed. Patton's... bed. Roman glanced away tears welling up in his eyes. Patton alone in a hospital, in an unknown place, all by himself.  
  
Roman felt a sob building in his throat, so he quickly left the room, as to not wake Logan. Roman sank down the wall, collapsing onto the floor, before the tears started streaming down his cheeks. The muffled sobs that accompanied these tears were loud, even through Roman's hand.  
  
Suddenly a familiar warmth wrapped around him, whispering comforting phrases in Roman's ear. He fell asleep with the voice murmuring in his ear.  
  
When Roman woke up, he was well aware he was not in his bed. The pain in his back, along with the hard surface of the floor underneath him, reminded him of this.  
  
Roman was suddenly very aware of the weight on his right shoulder. Roman glanced over at his sleeping husband, and sighed. He needed to go into work. The kids were preparing for the fall play, and Roman needed to be there. Roman gently picked up Virgil, and brought him to the couch, before writing a note and placing it on the coffee table.   
  
Later when Roman would actually leave, he would plant a soft kiss on Virgil's forehead, before leaving Virgil alone with Logan.  
  
Virgil woke up with a start. He looked around in a panick, and screamed in shock when he saw two large eyes staring at him from behind the arm of the couch. The figure ducked away, clearly started by Virgil's shriek.  
  
Virgil calmed down, and he realized that the figure was no longer standing at the edge of the couch. Virgil carefully crawled down to the other end, and to his horror saw Logan curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Virgil cursed himself, he had totally forgotten Logan was here.

Logan's palms of his hands were digging deep into his eye sockets, and his fingernails were scratching at his scalp. Virgil, not wanting Logan to be injured in his care, gently tried to pry Logan's hands away from his face. This did not help.   
  
Logan started to shake, and tears streamed down his face. Virgil immediately released his hands. All sorts of self deprecating thoughts, and profanities racing through his mind.  
  
"Logan?" Virgil hesitantly asked.   
  
The child did not acknowledge Virgil, he simply buried his head deeper into his knees.   
  
"Shit." Virgil mumbled. He got up from his kneeling position on the floor and fumbled around for his phone. Virgil dialed Roman's number and paced as it rang. After five rings Roman picked up.  
  
"Virgil? Is something wrong?"  
  
With a shaky voice Virgil explained what was going on.   
  
"Oh Virgil, I wish I could come and help. Try your best alright hun?"  
  
Virgil took a hesitant breath, "I... Okay."  
  
"I love you, alright darling?"  
  
Virgil nodded, "I love you too, Ro."  
  
Virgil set down his phone on the coffee tablemo, and walked back over towards Logan. Logan looked a little calmer, hiwever Logan could tell he was still on edge. Virgil got an idea, Logan was probably pretty overwhelmed, so maybe being back at his own home would be comforting.  
  
Virgil knelt back down, he didn't force eye contact and kept his voice low. "Hey. Logan? Do you want to go back to your house?"  
  
Virgil didn't hear a response, he wasn't expecting one. But Logan stood up, and made his way to the door. Virgil took this as a yes.   
  
Virgil hurried after him, if he had taken a second he might have grabbed his phone. If he had done that he would have picked up the call from the hospital. But he didn't. The hospital called, and was sent to voicemail. The call was missed. It was forgotten.  
  
\---  
  
Roman sighed as his husband hung up the phone. He was going to be off all day.   
  
One of the leads for the play ran up to Roman in a panic, "Roman! Miranda's throwing up! We don't know why or what to do!"  
  
Roman shoved his phone deep into his pocket, "Okay. Jay run and grab the nurse, where is Miranda?"  
  
Jay winced, "She's on the stage..."  
  
Roman ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, um go get the nurse."  
  
With this the two went their separate ways.  
  
Roman got all the other students out of the room. Roman rubbed the girl's back, not knowing what to do. He was so unprepared.  
  
As Miranda was escorted out of the room, Roman felt his phone buzz, but he ignored it. It was probably Virgil, and if Roman was being honest he couldn't handle anymore stress. Roman let it ring out.  
  
Another call missed, this one though, this one wasn't forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter has been a long time coming! Next chapter will probably have more Patton, if I go by my outline! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


	6. What a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of irony especially considering the title of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- nightmares, crying, hospitals
> 
> I think it's a pretty tame in general, but if I missed anything please let me know!

Patton sat up sharply, a scream clawing its way up his throat. Patton's breath was ragged, as he forced the scream away. The cold high laugh from his nightmare echoed in his mind, and Patton shivered. He didn't want to be that. He couldn't be that. 

Patton let his knees, despite the sharp protest from his injuries, rise up to his chest as he suppressed a silent sob. He wouldn't become that would he? He would never, he could never hurt anyone. Right?

\---

Roman sighed. Today had been a whole heap of a mess. It seemed everything that could have gone wrong did. Roman picked up his phone as the last of the kids were packing up their stuff, and groaned. His phone was dead.

A few of his senior students who were still in the room looked up, and one of the more active participants in class, Kore, spoke up. "Is everything alright Sir?"

Roman smiled, Kore only called him 'sir' when they were concerned. Roman tried to keep his voice steady as he replied to them. "Don't worry about me Kore. I'll figure it out."

This time Jay spoke up, "Come on Roman, what's going on? We care about you teach. And anyway we've got a while, we were all just gonna go hang out somewhere."

Roman smirked, boy did he love these kids. "Are you sure?" Verbalized agreements spread through the group. A small smile graced Roman's face, however his smile quickly faded as he thought of what to say. "So you all know my son, Patton, right?" Nods of agreement, and murmurs spread throughout the three students. 

Roman nodded, and started again, "So yesterday... yesterday." Roman felt tears spring to his eyes, but they didn't fall. "Yesterday he was beat up by some homophobic classmates." Roman glanced up and winced at the horror that swept through his students. 

A stunned silence fell, so Roman continued, "And he's in the hosp--" Roman's voice caught, and a sob finished his sentence. The tears rolled freely now, and Roman didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Roman wasn't sure which student moved first, but soon all three of the upperclassmen were embracing Roman in a tight hug. After a while they backed off, and Roman wiped his tears.

"I.. thanks."

Sympathy was all over their faces, as Parker, a more reserved member of the theatrics, (which wasn't saying much) spoke up, "Mr. R, we're here for you."

Jay nodded, "Yeah, if you or your family needs anything, I think I speak for all of us, and Miranda even though she isn't here, when I say we're here to help."

Kore giggled a bit, "Well maybe not Miranda right now... She seemed pretty out of it."

Parker groaned, "Too soon dude!" 

Roman watched the group's playful banter with relitive fondness, however he soon remembered Virgil's call he had missed, and interrupted the group, "Actually, there is one thing."

The group looked up expectedly, and Roman continued, "My phone died, would you mind if I called Virgil on one of yours?" Kore was quick to offer their phone up, and Roman dialed Virgil's number. He knew Virgil picked up any number, so if he was with his phone he would pick up. 

"The caller you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. *beep*"

Roman stood stunned for a second, before rambling out some form of a coherent sentence, "Virgil? Love if you get this I'm heading home. My phones dead, and I'm so sorry I missed your call earlier. I'll be right home. I hope you and Logan are both alright. I love you." Roman hung up, and handed the phone back to Kore, running a shakey hand through his hair.

Worried galances were exchanged, and Parker spoke out, "Is everything okay?"

Roman shook his head, "Well, no. But we don't have time to get into it, now I hate to kick you guys out, but I really have to get going."

Jay smiled worriedly, "Take it easy, teach." The three filed out of the room, and Roman was left alone. Roman took a deep breath before murmuring to himself, "Okay. Okay! You're fine. Time to get home."

Roman left, his head still swimming with all the possibilities as he drove off.

\-- 

Virgil watched tiredly as Logan did, well Virgil wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he seemed happy. Virgil sighed, maybe he could just rested his eyes. Just for a minute. Virgil slipped into unconscious.

\--

Roman rushed up to the door, key in hand, however to Roman's suprise the door was unlocked. 

"Honey?" Roman called as he entered the house. Silence greeted him. Strange, Roman thought. Maybe Virgil was asleep. Roman decided he would investigate the bathroom, however on the way over Roman spotted Virgil's phone on the coffee table. 

Huh. That was weird. Roman thought.

Roman picked it up, two missed calls displayed on the lockscreen, one from Roman, and one from the hospital? 

Without another thought Roman picked up the charged phone, plugging his in to his charger, and left the house. If Virgil was anywhere he was at the hospital. Roman wished he knew what was happening. 

Roman left his house again, the sun low in the sky, as he speed away. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Boy it's been a while since I posted any thing! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I wrote it a few weeks ago, but I wanted to flesh out more of the story arc before I posted anything! I wrote Logan's charecter with the Autistic spectrum in mind, so if I got something wrong please correct me!
> 
> Tumblr: @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
